Divide. $41 \div 0.01=$
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we could divide. Place value strategy We can think in terms of hundredths: $\phantom{=}41 \div 0.01$ $= 41.00 \div 0.01$ $= 4{,}100$ hundredths $\div ~1$ hundredth $= 4{,}100$ Fraction multiplication strategy Decimals are a kind of fraction, so we can use fraction multiplication. $\begin{aligned} 41 \div 0.01 &= \dfrac{41.00}{0.01}\\\\ &= \dfrac{41.00 \times 100}{0.01 \times 100}\\\\ &= \dfrac{4{,}100}{1}\\\\ &= 4{,}100 \end{aligned}$ The answer $41 \div 0.01 = 4{,}100$